


Dinner

by SecondSilk



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Kate and Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

Kate took Gibbs's coffee off him. He stared at her.

"I'm transferring," she said. "To the FBI."

His eyes narrowed further.

"Blackadder worked for the FBI. She wasn't a very good NCIS agent," Gibbs said.

"Well, then I'm going to be a crack hot FBI agent, aren't I? Besides I learnt from you."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, either suspicious or thankful, Kate couldn't tell.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

Kate shrugged. "The overwhelming desire to jump you has become overwhelming."

"That's tautological."

"But not untrue. I won't be coming in tomorrow."

"So we can have dinner tonight then."

"Sure."


End file.
